Roses are Red Violets are Blue Where the Actual Heck are You?
by DuchessChameleon
Summary: Cammie got kidnapped at the end of the second book, Zach doesn't know that yet...Wammie Dong! You'll get that if you read this. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie's POV**

Sometimes people run ... to see if you'll come after them, I didn't necessarily want them to come after me, but I needed answers. And idiot me decided to run off by myself even though Zach offered, and guess what? I got freaking caught.

I've counted every single second I've been here. 7889231.49... three months. It starts at six, I get a breakfast, just enough to survive, I get five minutes to eat before Catherine comes into torture me for information. It would seriously help if I knew the information she was trying to acquire. That's the easiest part, the worst is when Dr. Steve comes in.

What he does isn't technically torture, well I guess it is it's just not what you think of when someone says torture. No water boarding, no Chinese water torture. What he does is almost worse. Hypnotism, he brings back memories I didn't even know I had. And it scares me that I could give away information and never even know it.

 **Zach's POV**

They told us they were going to Gallagher again. We weren't allowed contact with them over the summer, contact information was need to know, and I didn't. I wondered if she thought of me, oh who am I kidding? Who else was she going to think about? Unless that Jimmy kid...

Later...

I sat in the helicopter, I could see Gallagher from where I sat. I could've jumped out of my seat when we landed, not that I would have ever admitted that. However, Grant seemed to notice though.

"Dude, chill!" He slapped my back, "you'll see her in, like, two minutes."

"Like you haven't been thinking about your British Bombshell." That shut him up.

As we entered the mansion, everything seemed almost too quiet. I heard Cammie's mom speaking in the Grand Hall, I couldn't hear much. Teenage girls aren't exactly known for being quiet.

"Wammie's Don." What the hell? What is Wammie's Don? Wait! Do we want to know? As we entered the Grand Hall, everyone looked solemn. I was starting to be nervous, but confused as I was still trying to figure what the freak Wammie's Don was. I started substituting letters, almost like breaking a code.

Dammies Won, nope. Hammie's mom, again nope. Lammie's bon, seriously what the hell? Wait, wait, wait!

"Cammie's got a Dong?!" I didn't realize I said it out loud until it was too late. Joe looked at me with a sad, serious, and slightly humorous look.

"No Cammie's gone."

 **So this is my first fanfic, my friend helped me and said friend is the one who typed this. Said friend's username is Writaholic4ever, you should totally check her out cause she's awesome.**


	2. No she's gone

**Zach POV**

No no no no no no NO! Cammie can't be gone! It's only been a summer! What happened…

"was it Catherine?"

I refuse to call _her_ my mom, because she was nowhere close to a mother, she will never deserve that title.

Joe spoke first, "Yes she was kidnapped over the summer, it's been about three months"

Everyone either looked bitter or pissed, I was both, no, more than both, I was sad, hurt, lost, confused, and infuriated with Catherine for taking the girl I like. Hell, maybe even love.

Mr. Solomon stood up and tried to reach out for me, but I turned and walked out of the dining hall, he and my friends called out for me, but I was already gone, I ran through the halls of gallagher.

There was a stone on the wall that looked slightly different from the others, I pressed on it, the stones slid open and revealed a secret passageway. I stepped inside and the stones slid back into place after me.

As I rested against the wall I heard the footsteps of who I could only assume where my friends and Joe, running past. As I thought about what I was just told, the tears started to fall… I almost _never_ cry, but as I thought about what Catherine is doing to Cammie, and what she must be feeling, and how I don't know, It was just too much.

Did Cammie know that it was my mother that was torturing her? Would she ever forgive me?

 **Cammie POV**

 _Crack_ , the whip slashed against my leg, and I watched red pour out of me. I started to think about my friends, the school year must've started by now, does Zach know? God I miss him, he left me with a kiss, before he went back to Blackthorne with no contact. Then I thought about my Mom, I feel so bad for leaving her. I was supposed to be back by now. Have they looked for me? I was brought back to reality when I was dropped from the chains that held me up. _Shit_ , It's time for 's torture.

I was dragged, bloody and bruised, to another chair where yet another set of bondages were placed upon me. A syringe full of thick red liquid that smelled gross was injected into my arm, I started to feel heavy, like I was being held down by weights (which I kind of was). I let out a groan as a sharp pain formed in my head. started to ask me questions.

"How are you Cammie?" His voice was deep, and he sounded like he genuinely cared. I kind of doubted that.

"I'm feeling jolly, how about you?" I spoke in a sarcastic tone.

He chuckled, then started with the regular questions, the ones about my dad, or whatever the freak. He told me that it happened when I was younger. I didn't say anything, and even if I were going to tell him, I don't know what he's talking about.

We finally ended, he stood up from his chair and stuck another needle in my arm, he then turned on the damned carnival music and left me there to drift off into nightmares.

 **Hey Guys, still a pretty short chapter I guess, but I hope you liked it, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Again Writaholic4ever helped me edit this, you should go check out her stories, Love you guys! - The DuchessChameleon**


End file.
